The prior art describes many types and shapes of markers for use on roads and highways which provide a wide array of structures and methods to alert drivers to the existence of defined traffic lanes. Reflective structures are used as reflective paint striping, as well as reflective covering on periodically spaced highway markers. Some markers are vertical plates with reflective surfaces while other more popular structures are raised geometric plates. Raised structures not only provide some vertical or inclined surface from which light can be reflected, but also provide a bumping action against a driver's tires should a driver momentarily stray towards an adjacent lane and onto the divider structures.
A structure which has gained acceptance as a highway marker and divider is a frusto-pyramidal structure wider in the divider than its length, and in which a reflective structure is placed facing the direction of traffic flow. These devices are glued or otherwise attached to the roadway and are filled in with a weighted material for structural integrity and stability. The reflective panels which face the direction of traffic are inclined in order to facilitate over passage by vehicles, as well as to provide reflectivity for a driver relatively closer to the markers.
Reflectivity depends upon the drivers ability to produce a sufficiently strong optical energy beam onto each marker through any barriers such as rain or snow, for the marker to have a sufficiently high reflectivity to redirect reflected optical energy back to the driver through any of the barriers which may be present. The conditions for failure of operation of currently used markers include lack of ability to create and direct the light energy, blockage of the transmission path, inability to reflect, and blockage on the return path. Other factors include ambient lighting, position, color, reflect ability and roadway background.
Failure modes include a driver's headlight failure, extreme snow and rain, and coverage or lack of reflect ability of the markers. Roadway users who have no headlights are at a particular disadvantage, such as bicyclists and the like. Where snow is present, the light from the headlights is quickly attenuated with regard to its forward transmission, and even worse reflected back at the driver, obscuring the ability to see other structures.
The task of providing lighted markers by using conventional power sources is prohibitively expensive. Forming grooves in the roadway to run conduit and wiring is labor, materials and energy intensive. In rural areas, even where such a system is desired, the power may not be available nearby. Other costs and problems involve maintenance, bulb and battery replacement and the like.
What is therefore needed is a system for illuminating the divider between lanes so that drivers can better visually identify the division between lanes in inclement weather, and where the traveler has little or no lighting or very little ability to transmit light energy to structures which are purely reflected. Also needed are markers for other purposes, including marking driveways, swimming pool boundaries, and the like.